Of Secretaries
by SachiNyoko
Summary: Fruits Basketcrossover. :Usa x Miji: One shot. The tale of a rabbit, a rose, a secretary, and a not so secret admirer.


**Author's Note: **This story is set after the Furuba timeline, so the curse is already broken, and is AU on the Sailor Moon side.

**xXx**

The girl crouched down, her full body spandex suit clinging dangerously close to her skin. If anyone would've stumbled onto the roof, she could meld into the shadows easily, but she'd barricaded the door. It would only take her five minutes to do what she needed to.

Placing the briefcase in her hands on the ledge, she moved the number wheels to the proper number combination and clicked the lid open. Without hesitating she began piecing the rifle together, her hands moving with deadly precision and skill. She rested her arms against the ledge, her cheek making contact with the butt of the gun as she looked through the scope. In the building across the way, her prey was walking around his apartment clad in only boxers.

_It's a shame to be found dead in your underwear._ Her eyes glinted sardonically as she readied her gun for firing. Aiming with the scope, she counted to three in her head, not hesitating, and pulled the trigger. In the dark, she couldn't see the bullet leave the barrel, or whiz across the street at an alarming speed. She did, however, hear the shatter when the projectile pierced the glass window, and she seen the jerk her target made as the bullet hit.

It entered through his forehead and sliced through his skull, exiting from the back of his head and sending a spray of blood and brains. It was the perfect shot, inducing what most snipers referred to as, 'pink mist.' Suddenly, a large booming sound came from behind her as the roof door banged open. "Usagi-chan!"

**xXx**

"Hello! Earth to Usagi!" The young woman's large blue eyes blinked a few times at the hand that waved back in forth in front of her face. As she followed the length of the arm up to the features of the person, her cheeks flushed a deep red. Immediately, she jumped to her feet and bowed her head, hands resting on the desk in front of her. _I need to stop watching those late night action movies._

"I'm so sorry, Sohma-san! I must have spaced out," the blonde apologized, earning a laugh from the boy in front of her. She raised her head to look at him, red still spread across her face. Usagi had known the boy for quite a while; they'd gone to Kaibara High School together in the same year and class. Still, every time she seen him it felt like she was meeting him all over again. Her eyes took in the golden blonde hair, almost identical in shade to her own, and his bright brown eyes, still twinkling in amusement.

"It's okay, I would too if I'd played a hundred games of Solitaire in a row. And call me Momiji, not Sohma-san," he replied, wrinkling his nose at the formal name. Usagi glanced to her computer where the card game was still open, a half played deck displaying on the screen. The little bit of color that had disappeared from her cheeks returned ten fold.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've been done with my work for a while but Sohma-sama didn't want me to go home early," she said in a rush, rousing Momiji's laughter again as he shook his head.

"Usagi-chan, you act like we don't know each other. I don't care if you play Solitaire, just don't let my Otousan catch you," he answered, winking at her. Nodding, the blue eyed twenty year old dropped back into her seat and closed the game on her computer screen, for good measure. Momiji chuckled, before his brown eyes wandered down the hallway, where a familiar woman and her daughter were waiting in the lobby area.

Usagi followed his gaze, her expression softening as she realized who he was looking at. Thinking back, the blonde had gotten her job as Sohma-sama's secretary only a year before, and she'd been completely thrown the day Momiji had showed up at her desk. Even more shocking was the news that his father was actually her boss.

Afterwards, Momiji came by to see her all the time, claiming that he came by often anyway. Not long after that, the woman down the hall had come in with her daughter, Momo, in tow. They'd left with her boss, and Usagi figured they were all Momiji's family. When she made a comment the next day about how cute his sister was, he just smiled and said, "She is, isn't she?"

It would be some time after that before he told her that his mother had amnesia and didn't remember him, or that he didn't speak with his sister either. Looking over at Momiji now, he held a similar expression now than he had when he'd relived the story. She reached her hand out to place on his, but before she could, the door opened to her boss's office. In a split second she was on her feet, bowing.

"Tsukino-san," he nodded, and she straightened, "I finished these so I need you to enter them into the computer, make the necessary copies, and then file them. Also, set up an appointment with Takanawa-san as soon as possible and call him with the details. You can leave the note on my desk and then go home." As an afterthought, he added, "Momiji, what are you doing here?"

Momiji looked startled for a moment, before he flashed a smile and said, "I was just visiting Usagi-chan. I knew she was getting off work soon so I thought I'd walk her home."

"It looks like I'll be a while longer," Usagi sighed, looking at the stack of folders on her desk. Satisfied with the answer, her boss nodded and walked off down the hall. He stopped briefly to meet up with his wife and daughter, before the three of them stepped on the elevator and left. The blonde woman sighed, falling back into her chair. "He always pounces some work on me at the last minute."

Without a word, Momiji began walking down the hall. Startled, she called out, "Goodbye Miji-kun!" She never called Momiji anything but Sohma-san while his father was still in the building. It just made her uncomfortable. After he left, though, she always went back to calling him the name she'd come up with in high school, 'Miji-kun.' The blonde boy turned, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just going to get a soda from the vending machine," he said with a grin, "I did say I'd walk you home."

"Oh," Usagi reddened a second time that evening, "you don't have to. This is going to take at least a half hour. I'd feel bad making you wait."

"It's no problem," Momiji smiled again before he turned and continued his way down the hall toward the vending machines. Usagi turned to flip through Sohma-san's schedule for an open spot, trying to get her cheeks their normal color. In high school, when they'd first met, Momiji had looked really young for his age. They'd been about the same height then, but over summer vacation she'd grown a sudden four inches from her miniscule 4' 8".

So, she'd practically skipped into school after break to show off her new height only to find Momiji had grown as well, but he now nearly matched Hatsuharu. From then on, the fan girls had flocked by the dozens until he was stalked almost as much as his cousin, 'Prince' Yuki Sohma. It wasn't hard to tell why, either, she mused as she watched Momiji return. Her face lit up once again and she groaned. _Great Usagi, now you're calling one of your best friends cute._

"Still blushing, Usagi-chan?" Momiji laughed as he handed her the soda he'd bought for her as well. Usagi sent him a look of mock anger as she accepted, and finally located a time slot for Takanawa-san's meeting. She scribbled his name in the schedule before looking up his office number and picking up her phone. The line rang a few times before the machine picked up.

"Hello, Takanawa-san, I'm calling on behalf of Sohma-sama regarding your meeting. The earliest slot we have available is next week, January 31st at 10:00 am. If this time is inconvenient, please call and I'll work out a time that fits your schedule. Thank you." Usagi sat the receiver down, exhaling with relief. Next, she opened up a program on her computer and entered her log in. Opening the first folder, she set unto the tedious task of data entry.

"So, Miji-kun, how's Tohru-kun?" The brown eyed boy looked over at her, smile lighting up his face.

"You reminded me! Tohru and Kyou just got engaged. Tohru wanted me to ask you if you'd be one of her maids of honor." He answered cheerfully, making Usagi raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? I thought the two would be old and gray by the time he worked up the nerve to ask her." A pause, before she went on, "Wait a minute, what do you mean _one_ of her maids of honor? I thought there was only one." She asked, though looking quite amused as she did so. Momiji nodded, laughing to himself as he thought back on the memory.

"Well, at first Tohru was upset because she didn't want to decide between Hanajima-san and Uotani-san, and then someone mentioned you and she got even more upset. You know how Tohru is; she decided you would all be maids of honor instead of just one. Well, actually she wanted practically every female she knew to be included, but we managed to convince her that you three would do."

Usagi laughed softly, shaking her head as she thought of the sweet brunette girl, "Yeah, I can see Tohru-kun having an anxiety attack easily." She flipped the first folder closed and pulled the second closer to her, opening it. The two talked back and forth as Usagi typed, copied, and filed the stack of folders. With a heavy sigh, the blonde girl stretched and smiled. "Finally, time to go home."

As the two stepped out into the streets, Usagi almost immediately wanted to jump back inside from the cold. She'd only worn a light sweater that morning because the sun had been beating down, but the sun was all but gone by now and the chill of January was biting at her. Strangely, it hadn't snowed at all in about a week, but the weatherman predicted more to come by the weekend.

"Do you walk home alone everyday?" Momiji asked suddenly, looking at her with his head slightly tilted. Usagi nodded, rubbing her hands together discreetly for warmth. "It's kind of dangerous, don't you think?"

"Not really," she shrugged. Assenting to the cold, she placed her hands in her pockets and looked over at Momiji with a smile, "Why, do you think someone would attack me or something? I doubt it."

"Actually yes. When Tohru worked here, Yuki came and walked her home every night." Momiji replied. The serious tone in his voice made her cheeks redden, but she shook her head carelessly, smiling lightheartedly again.

"Yes, well, Tohru-kun is a lot prettier than me," Usagi replied. The boy at her side turned his head toward her, eyebrows raised in surprise. She actually believed that? Well, he had to digress Tohru was very pretty, even more so since she'd gotten a little older, but certainly not as much so as the blonde girl walking briskly beside him, slightly shivering with the chilly atmosphere.

Her sparkling, kind blue eyes faced straight ahead as they walked. Recognition passing through them as the pair turned the corner and her apartment building came into view. Marigold hair fell over her shoulders, down her back, blending nicely with the ivory tone of her skin. The smallest of smiles tugged at her full, pink lips, her breath turning into visible vapor as she exhaled into the cold.

They approached the building, and Momiji insisted on walking her all the way up to her apartment on the third floor. After a moment's protest, she submitted, saying with some amusement, "Okay, as long as you promise not to look inside. Everything is terribly messy since neither me nor Rei-chan ever clean."

"Deal," he laughed, brown eyes twinkling with amusement as they waited for the elevator. He still couldn't shake her earlier comment, though, sending fleeting glances in her direction every few seconds. Usagi caught him doing so in her peripheral vision, but didn't call him on it. With a ding, the elevator door slid open and a couple stepped out, leaving the metal box completely empty, until the other two stepped on.

They rode up in silence, and walked down the hall to her door in the same disposition. Coming to a stop, Usagi dug briefly in her purse before retracting her hand, a set of keys clenched in her fist. She unlocked the door before turning toward her friend with a bright smile. He returned it before saying, "Get inside and get warm, or you'll catch a cold."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for walking me home, it was sweet of you." Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his cheek quickly before pulling back. With one last smile, she disappeared inside the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. Momiji stood still for a moment, his eyes wide with surprise as he raised his hand to his cheek. A slow smile crossed his face before he turned, and walked back toward the elevator.

**xXx**

Busy typing away on her computer, Usagi didn't notice the elevator sound or the door slide open. The part of her mind not focused on her work strayed to Momiji, whom she hadn't seen since he'd walked her home. The person exited the elevator, and walked over to the desk she sat at, standing quietly and waiting to be noticed. A few moments passed, and then they grew impatient, clearing their throat loudly.

Usagi let out a squeal of surprise, looking up at the man who stood before her. Her hand covered her rapidly beating heart, and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before asking, "Y-Yes, how may I help you, sir?"

"Are you Tsukino Usagi?" He asked pulling down on the brim of his hat, which bore the logo of a local flower shop. Brow crinkling, she nodded an affirmative. He placed a single, white flower on the surface of the desk in front of her and tipped his hat before walking away, back toward the elevator. Usagi's blue eyes studied the calendar on her desk.

Not that she'd been expecting anything, but Valentine's Day wasn't until the 14th. The day read Thursday, February 5th, meaning not this coming Saturday, but the one after would be Valentine's Day; eight days from now.

Shrugging, she picked up the white bloom, noticing for the first time the slip of paper attached to it, tied with a small piece of string. Pulling it closer to her face, she read the small script to herself, '_Gardenia - Secret Love._' A deep shade of red lit up her face, just as the door to her left opened and her boss stepped out. She dropped the flower back to the desk and turned to him.

"Tsukino-san, when you're finished with that paperwork you can go ahead and head home. I'm leaving early as well." He told her, disregarding the look on her face. If he noticed the white flower at all, he said nothing about it. The blonde nodded, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Sohma-sama." He returned her smile vaguely before walking briskly toward the elevator, and Usagi wondered why he would leave early. After all, in the year that she'd worked for him, he hadn't left early once. Turning back to her monitor, she shrugged it off and settled for working at full speed, knowing the faster she got done the faster she could go home and relax, maybe even put some effort in to cleaning up the apartment a little bit. Still, every few minutes she sent a glance at the white Gardenia that lay innocently in her workspace, wondering who it could be from.

When Usagi returned home, she was surprised to hear the sounds of a vacuum cleaner coming from inside the apartment. The door was still locked however, and she fished out her keys to gain entrance, swinging the door open to a surprising picture. Rei stood, pushing the vacuum back and forth over the carpet vigorously, a mask over her face to block out the clouds of stirred dust swirling around the room. Apparently, the raven haired girl had also gotten off of work much earlier than usual.

The blonde moved around the chaos, into the kitchen, that was already much cleaner than she'd left it this morning. Grabbing a clean cup from the drainer, she filled in with water and sat the Gardenia blossom in it, pulling the attached note off first. She sneaked past Rei into her room, tucking the note into an empty drawer of her jewelry box before sighing at her still messy room. With much will power, she set to cleaning it, and once she finished she went to help Rei with the living room.

Both girls collapsed onto the couch sometime later, exhausted. Usagi did the honors of grabbing the remote and flipping the television on, finding something interesting to watch while Rei reached for the phone and hit the speed dial for their favorite takeout pizza. When it arrived, Usagi offered to pay and extracted the cash from her wallet. She handed it to the delivery man, inviting him to keep the change as she accepted the pizzas from his arms and closed the door.

"I can't believe our apartment actually looks like a place someone would live in now," Rei joked as she reached for a slice in the open box. Usagi laughed, nodding her agreement as she took a careful bite out of the still steaming pizza. They stayed up late, watching TV movies, pigging out on the pizza and the half gallon of rocky road ice cream in the freezer.

When Usagi went into work the next day, she felt somewhat groggy and sluggish from dozing off in an uncomfortable position on the couch. Waking up late, she hadn't had time to dry her hair after her quick shower, and the blonde strands were still damp with moisture as she flopped into her desk chair. A yawn escaped her, and she stretched her arms out wide before rubbing at her eyes. Finally she turned to the papers eagerly awaiting her attention on the desk and booted up her computer while she flipped through them.

A jolt went through her when she turned her gaze to the screen, and she carefully pulled off the red tulip that had been taped to the glass. Another slip of paper hung from the stem, tied securely there by string, and she brought it close enough to her face to read the small writing, '_Red Tulip - Declaration of Love_.' She laid the bloom to the side, turning her attention to the work ahead of her for the day. Try as she might to resist, her thoughts kept wandering to whom might be sending her these flowers.

"Hello Usagi-chan," The blue eyed girl jumped in her seat, hearing a familiar laughing in her ears as she did so. She turned toward Momiji with her cheeks rosy, mentally scolding herself for spacing out again. "You look tired."

"I fell asleep on the couch last night," Usagi explained, continuing on with her typing, "Rei-chan and I stayed up late watching TV. How have you been? What brings you here so early?"

"I'm good. I came to speak with my Otousan," the brown eyed boy replied, glancing toward the door that led into his office. Usagi nodded her understanding, glancing up from her computer screen to his face as his eyes drifted over the tulip on her desk. "He's not in any meetings or anything, right?" The blonde girl glanced down at his schedule, before she shook her head. "Great, thanks."

Momiji turned and walked around her desk, knocking shortly on the office door before he stepped in, closing it soundly behind him. Usagi's eyes lingered on the entrance for a moment before she turned back to her work. When the door finally opened again, a short glance at the clock told her that over an hour had passed. The expression on Momiji's face looked ponderous, but when he noticed her attentions he smiled at her.

"I'm going to go now. Goodbye, Usagi-chan." The blonde nodded, watching as her friend turned and walked back down the hall. He left down the elevator, leaving her to her work once again. On Saturday, the original delivery boy came with another flower. She asked him three times who was sending them, but he just shrugged and waved, leaving once again. Sighing, the blue eyed girl read the noted attached to the newest flower, '_Magenta Zinnia - Lasting Affection_.'

Usagi's day off, Sunday, went by quickly. When she returned to the office on Monday, a white daisy awaited her, the tag attached reading '_Daisy - Innocence_.' On Tuesday, a calla lily waited on top of her folders, with the message '_Lily - Beauty_.' Wednesday, she found a blue violet and the words, '_Blue Violet - Faithfulness_.' The next day, Thursday, she thought there was nothing until she opened her desk drawer and found a small bunch of forget-me-nots, along with '_Forget-Me-Not - True Love_.'

Needless to say, by the time Friday rolled around, she fully expected to be greeted by the strange flower messages. When she reached her desk, and placed her purse down beside her computer, she found none. Instead, an envelope rested on her keyboard with her name scrawled on it. Intrigued, the blonde pulled out the slip of paper and eagerly read through the contents anticipating the revelation of her secret admirer. She was quickly disappointed.

_Usagi,_

_Meet me tomorrow, at the Valentine's Festival in the park, by the fountain at 12:00. I'll be holding a red rose._

Falling back into her chair, Usagi groaned audibly. The Valentine's Festival was filled to the brim with red roses, and not only that, but everyone met at that fountain to proclaim their love exactly when noon struck, and offer their beloved a red rose. It was a timeless tradition, and because of it, she'd never be able to find this mystery guy. At least, before he found her.

"Tsukino-san, you seem a little distracted. Maybe you should take the day off." Usagi jumped, staring up at her boss with wide eyes. He smiled down at her knowingly as she blushed, and jumped to her feet to bow.

"I'm sorry, Sohma-sama. I couldn't, though, I have tomorrow off already." He held up his hand to stop her speaking, laughing lightly. Despite her efforts to stay poised, the red spread across her cheeks, making him laugh even more.

"Really, it's fine. Maybe after Valentine's Day passes, you'll be less distracted, hmm?" A ponderous look came over his face, before he chuckled and added, "Then again, perhaps not with your new admirer. Business is slow now anyways, so you can afford to take a few days off. Go home, Usagi."

"Um, yes sir." The blonde bowed again before she picked up her purse. If he didn't need her there, and told her to go home, she couldn't much argue. Besides, she'd worked enough overtime to the point that a few days without pay wouldn't affect her much. A happy smile stretched over her face as the metal elevator doors slid closed. _Hello three days of wonderful relaxation._

To kick of her mini-vacation, Usagi stopped by the store on her way home, and with the bit of cash on her person, bought two boxes of jelly filled donuts and a half gallon of rocky road ice cream. The rest of the day she spent watching sappy romance movies of TV and some of her favorite anime DVDs, concurrently devouring the sweets she bought and half her chocolate stash in the bedroom.

At 7:04 the blonde dozed off in the middle of a Sailor V action scene and slept on the couch the whole night. Rei enjoyed a good laugh when she arrived home, but didn't bother the peacefully sleeping Usagi as she ate dinner and went to bed herself.

**xXx**

"Ah, my neck," one blonde, blue eyed rabbit sat at the small dining table with her head down. An ice pack rested on the back of her neck while she whined, ignoring the incessant scolding of Rei in the background. The raven haired girl stood over the stove preparing scrambled eggs and rambling on how Usagi shouldn't have fallen asleep in front of the television if she didn't want a sore neck.

"Aw Rei-chan today is Valentine's Day, don't be so mean." Usagi sniffled. The realization of what she just said hit her, and she bolted upright in her chair. She regretted it instantly, her sore neck throbbed with the sudden movement and she yelped in pain. Rei dumped her share of scrambled eggs on her plate and rolled her eyes as she walked back to the sink, dumping the pan in the sink and taking her own breakfast to sit across from the blonde, still whimpering about her neck.

"Usagi, sit still," the violet eyed girl finally conceded walking around behind the pigtailed girl. Usagi did as told, sitting perfectly motionless in her chair while Rei place a hand on each side of her face. With one fluid motion she jerked her head to the side and cracked her neck. Usagi froze, and fainted on the spot, exasperating Rei further. "Usagi, don't be such a baby!"

**xXx**

Shifting her weight from one boot-clad foot to the other, Usagi checked her watch again. _Still 11:57_. All around her stood couples, kissing, touching, and to say the least she was uncomfortable. _11:58. I'm leaving. I swear to God I'm leaving._ Still, the blue eyed girl couldn't bring herself to go through with that promise. Her curiosity prevented an escape. A hand touched her shoulder lightly, and the daydreaming blonde let out a squeak.

"Miji-kun! You startled me!" She placed a hand over her racing heart, smiling up at the taller blonde.

"Hey Usagi, what are you doing here?" Momiji asked, returning her smile with one of his own. As he glanced around at all the _very_ happy couples, Usagi felt her face heat up violently. Her hand closed around the note in her pocket, before she released it and shrugged lightly. Turning her head down slightly, she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, I was waiting for someone but I don't think they're going to show." Laughing lightly, she finally made eye contact with him again. "What about you, Miji-kun? Are you meeting your girlfriend here?" The teasing question made a strange expression appear on his face, and Usagi felt her heart jump.

"Something like that," he finally responded, a sideways smile on his face. Just like that, her heart dropped to her feet. Of course he was here meeting someone; why else would he be there at the most romantic oriented spot in Tokyo on Valentine's Day. The real question in her head was: why did she care so much? Why did her heart feel like it was tearing in two? Why was she suddenly dizzy and sick? "Usagi, what's wrong? You look upset."

Momiji touched her arm and steadied her, because her knees were shaking. He sounded so worried, but all that she could think of was all those days he came in to see her, all the smiles and laughs they shared, all the time. How could she be so stupid to just now notice how her heart fluttered, her face burned around him. Why didn't she realize how much she looked forward to seeing him every day, hoping he would show up and talk to her?

Usagi then spotted it; the single, red, long stemmed rose that Momiji held in his hand. He was here to meet someone, after she had just figured out how much _she_ loved him. It was too late, and whoever her admirer was hadn't bothered to show as the perfectly aligned hands on her watch informed. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm fine," she said, pulling away from Momiji's touch. "I'm sorry; I've kept you too long. See you around?" Usagi didn't wait for a response. She turned and ran.

**xXx**

It was four o'clock, her third chocolate milkshake, and the twentieth napkin she added to her growing pile. Usagi sucked up that last of the frozen treat, ignoring the balking amount of calories she was consuming. She nodded when the waitress asked if she wanted another, and the brunette woman sent her a sad look before collecting the empty glass and walking off. The pigtailed girl yanked another napkin from the metal dispenser and wiped away her stray tears.

_I'm so stupid. I deserve the trophy for the world's stupidest girl. _Usagi tossed napkin twenty one into the pile and muttered a thank you as another chocolate milkshake slid in front of her. She brought the straw to her lips and continued her self pity binge, not even noticing the person who slid into the seat across from her, until they spoke.

"Hey Usagi," the blonde positively shrieked, but the look on her companions face remained platonic. Still panicky, Usagi wiped hastily at her cheeks and smiled brightly as she could to the male across from her, another of her long time friends.

"Haru-kun! What are you doing here?" She sniffled as discreetly as possible, smiling a little more sincere and trying to appear cheerful. Hatsuharu shrugged at the question, his brown eyes still locked on her blue. Usagi knew she looked pathetic, but hoped maybe Hatsuharu wouldn't bring it up.

"I'm surprised to see you here." He said nonchalantly. His steady gaze was unnerving at times, and now was one of them. The pigtailed blonde fidgeted in her seat.

"Why's that?" She inquired, trying to sound neutral. Why wouldn't she be here? Hatsuharu reached across the table and stole her milkshake, sipping at it for a few moments before he spoke. Usagi didn't protest.

"Momiji told me he was going to meet you today. I figured you would be with him right now." The white haired male offered before returning to the milkshake, finishing it off surprisingly fast. Usagi went rigid. Momiji was going to meet her? But he was at the park, and he asked her why she was there. Everything ran together all at once.

The brunette waitress returned to the table, and before she could utter a word at all, Usagi turned her wide blue eyes upward and said, "Check please."

**xXx**

Usagi nearly collapsed as she reached the park, out of breath, her face flushed from running all the way there. Most of the couples had cleared out and there were very few people there at all. Her heart was pounding for more reasons than one as she prayed he would still be there. _God, please, of all the things I've screwed up, don't let this be one of them_.

Then she caught the mop of blonde hair from the very corner of her eye, and turned. There he sat, on the edge of the fountain with his brown eyes closed, red rose held to his nose. Her heart started thumping painfully, but she walked toward him, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her coat. As she approached, the tapping of her boots on the concrete alerted him, and he opened his eyes before she made it all the way.

Momiji looked surprised to see her, and Usagi stopped walking, unable to move under his scrutiny. He stood and closed the ten or so feet between them, and Usagi spoke first, shoving her nerves down. "Is it true you came here to meet me?"

"Yes," he responded, taking her hand and placing the rose in her open palm. "A red rose for love. Usagi, I've liked you since we were in school together up until now. In fact," he paused, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of red, "I love you."

Usagi looked down at the rose held loosely in her hand, and back to the blushing Momiji. With a smile, the stem slipped through her fingers completely. Her now free hands cupped each side of his face, pulling him down gently. Their lips met softly, sweetly, before she broke away, "I'm sorry for running off. I thought you were here for someone else. Hatsuharu set me straight."

"Oh really?" Momiji smiled, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "I'll have to thank him later."

He dipped down to kiss her again, the rose forgotten at their feet.

**Xx Fin xX**

-bows- Happy Valentines Day! I'll try to update my other stories ASAP. (By the way, the title 'Of Secretaries' is a spin off of my other Furuba one-shot, 'Of Rabbits')

♥SachiNyoko♥


End file.
